Sprinkler heads are an important part of both portable and underground sprinkler systems. However, sprinkler heads often break, which can waste water and significantly reduce the ability of the sprinkler system to distribute water over the intended area. One of the most efficient technique for determining whether a sprinkler head is broken is to turn on the water and see if any of the sprinkler heads are broken. This results in many trips back-and-forth to turn the water on and off. There are many areas for improvement in making sprinkler heads and sprinkler systems more reliable.